Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naruto Uchiha Senju
by SenjuUchihaNaruto
Summary: Naruto Uchiha Senju en su 5 cumpleaños conoció a su abuelo que no era nada menos que Madara Uchiha desde ese momento Naruto entreno con Madara, pero un día supo que iba hacer la persona que traería la paz al mundo shinobi y que era la rencarnación de Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo ōtsutsuki (una cosa los primeros capítulos van hacer un poco aburridos).
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

 **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naruto Uchiha Senju**

Soy SenjuUchihaNaruto este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste, y si hay algo en el que pueda mejorar solo díganmelo porque hasta ahora estoy aprendiendo y así me ayudan a mejorar para que las historias sean mucho mejor, bueno voy a poner un resumen sobre la historia y luego voy a poner unos puntos que hay en la historia.

Resumen: **Naruto Uchiha Senju en su 5 cumpleaños conoció a su abuelo que no era nada menos que Madara Uchiha desde ese momento Naruto entreno con Madara, pero un día supo que iba hacer la persona que traería la paz al mundo shinobi y que era la rencarnación de Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo ōtsutsuki.**

El resumen no es muy bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejor en la escritura díganlo bueno y los puntos de la historia son.

 **1: Madara entrenara a Naruto, Izumi Uchiha y Narumi Uzumaki hasta los 12 años que es cuando morirá hay Naruto despertara el mangekyou.**

 **2: Naruto será 3 años mayor que en la historia original junto con Izumi y Narumi.**

 **3: Los padres de Naruto no son ni Kushina ni Minato son Ichigo Senju y Naomi Uchiha, Naruto también tendrá un hermano menor que se llamara Izuna, una cosa si me pueden ayudar con nombres para próximas historias se agradece.**

 **4: Naruto tendrá un harem quienes son: Narumi, Izumi, fem Kyubi, Rin, Amaterasu, fem Tsukuyomi, fem Shinigami, fem Kami, Natsumi, Sayuri, Pakura, Temari, Koyuki, Samui, Yugito, Nibi, Nana, Tayuya, Kurotsuchi y Nanabi.**

 **5: Naruto tendrá el sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, eternal mangekyou sharingan, rinnegan, rinnegan supremo, rinne sharingan podrá activar y desactivar el rinnegan y tendrá varios kekkei genkai.**

 **6: El ataque del kyubi es igual, pero Minato y Kushina sobreviven.**

 **7: Naruto, Izumi y Narumi estarán en el mismo equipo estoy pensando en que tengan un apodo como equipo tengo dos, pero si me dicen otros lo agradezco los apodos son el trio prodigio o equipo de los 3 grandes clanes, el ultimo es porque Naruto es Senju y Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha y Narumi Uzumaki.**

 **8: Madara no será malo él se arrepintió y decidió entrenar a Naruto para que pueda detener a Zetsu y Tobi (Tobi no será Obito en la historia Obito si murió) Kakashi tendrá el mangekyou sharingan más adelante se dirá como lo obtuvo, también Madara creara otro Zetsu, pero este si son leales a Madara.**

 **9: Naruto va a ser muy fuerte pero no exagerado, también todos los personajes de Naruto serán más fuertes para hacer la historia más interesante, Naruto tendrá varios sueños cedieran en la historia, pero él no quiere ser hakage.**

 **10: No va haber masacre Uchiha, pero shisui si morirá porque Danzo quiere sus ojos por el kotoamatsukami, cuando Shisui se suicida en rio Nakano en ese momento tanto Izumi despertaran el mangekyou, Minato, Kushina, Ichigo, Naomi, Fugaku y Mikoto son grandes amigos así Minato supo que los Uchihas no eran los que habían controlado al Kyubi y Minato le dio la misión a Fugaku que encontrara a ese hombre enmascarado.**

 **11: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ninguno de los personajes.**

"Habla persona"

´Pensamiento persona´

" **Jutsu/habla Bijuu"**

 **´ Jutsu/pensamiento Bijuu´**

En konohagakure no sato un 6 de agosto nació un bebe que cambiaría el mundo shinobi este bebe era Naruto Uchiha Senju hijo de Naomi Uchiha, Ichigo Senju, nieto de Madara Uchiha, tátara nieto de Hashirama Senju y la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo ōtsutsuki.

3 años después de que Naruto naciera, el 10 octubre

Kushina Uzumaki (una cosa no soy bueno en describir pero voy a intentar describir a Kushina y si me equivoco en la decepción me pueden corregir y así mejorare la escritura Kushina esta como en el anime) Kushina es un persona conocida por su belleza, tiene el pelo de color rojo llegando por debajo de su cadera, su piel es de color blanco y sus ojos gris-violeta, tiene una vestimenta hogareña porque lleva un vestido con un delantal y también tiene una pulsera de color azul, es la esposa del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze su piel es de tez canela , tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta, tiene un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, lleva el uniforme habitual de konoha que consiste en un traje azul con una espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa, y encima del uniforme de konoha tiene un abrió blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda escrita las palabras Yondaime Hokage escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja, Kushina estaba dando a luz en una cueva lejos de konoha para protección de todos, porque Kushina es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, porque si una Jinchuriki mujer da a luz el sello que detiene al Bijuu se debilita por eso tiene que haber un maestro de sellado cerca para volver a restaurar el sello después de dar a luz (estoy escribiendo el nacimiento de Menma y Natsumi y no el de Naruto o Izumi etc, porque todos los otros partos fueron normales este es cuando aparece Tobi es solo por eso).

"Vamos Kushina empuja" dijo Biwako la esposa de Hiruzen Sarutobi el Sandaime Hokage.

"Que crees que estoy haciendo" grito Kushina.

"Vamos Kushina ya un último empujón, listo salieron felicidades son una niña y un niño como los van a llamar" Biwako pregunto.

"El niño se llamará Menma Minato ya pensaste en un nombre" dijo Kushina.

"Si Kushina la niña se llamara Natsumi" dijo Minato

(Bueno esta parte es igual que en la historia original llega Tobi mata a Biwako secuestra Menma y a Natsumi, Minato pelea contra Tobi le gana, pero aquí cambia cuando Minato invoca al Shinigami)

"¿Para que me has invocado mortal?) pregunto el Shinigami.

"Shinigami-Sama es para que selles al Kyubi en mis hijos, la parte Yin en mi hijo Menma y la parte Yang en mi hija Natsumi" dijo Minato muy débil por el agotamiento de chakra.

"Está bien lo voy a sellar en tus hijos" dijo el Shinigami pero cuando iba dividir al Kyubi se dio cuenta de un niño y dos niñas, pero sello la parte Yang en Natsumi y le dio un poco de chakra del Kyubi a Menma luego le hablo a Minato, "mortal tienes suerte hoy estoy de buen humor por lo tanto no me voy a llevar tu alma" dijo el Shinigami y se fue con la parte Yin del Kyubi adonde el niño y las dos niñas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño era la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo ōtsutsuki era Naruto Uchiha Senju, también de que una de las niñas era la reencarnación de Indra ōtsutsuki era Izumi Uchiha y la otra niña era la reencarnación de Asura ōtsutsuki era Narumi Uzumaki, decidió decirles a Kami, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y a Susano pero antes de sellar a la parte Yin del Kyubi en Narumi, luego se fue a hablar con sus hermanos sobre la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin y la persona que traería la paz al mundo shinobi.

El día siguiente del ataque del Kyubi en la sala del consejo

En la sala del consejo podemos ver una mesa donde están sentados varias personas, un lado de la mesa está el consejo shinobi que son los líderes de los clanes.

El líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi, tiene el pelo largo de color negro y los rasgos distintivos en los ojos como lo muestran cada miembro del clan Hyuga con su Doujutsu Byakugan, en general utiliza la ropa tradicional de su clan, es decir una larga túnica holgada con mangas y un haori marrón.

El líder del clan Nara Shikaku, tiene el pelo negro largo y en puntas, con cejas delgadas y con cicatrices en su rostro lleva un uniforme de konoha.

El líder del clan Akimichi Choza tiene el pelo largo de color marrón, tiene 2 marcas en las mejillas, siendo este último un rasgo común en el clan Akimichi lleva una armadura que implica una camiseta y pantalón negro con una armadura completa que tiene el kanji "Alimento" (食 shoku) en la zona del abdomen, también lleva un cinturón de cuerda, protector de mano y en lugar de un protector de la frente lleva un pedazo de tela atado a la cabeza.

El líder del clan Yamanaka Inoichi tiene un peinado corte mullet con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo, también tiene brillantes ojos verdes, usa un chaleco táctico de konoha con un traje negro completo con protectores de mano un protector de la frente y un abrigo rojo sin mangas.

El líder del clan Aburame Shibi tiene unos lentes de sol de color negro con forma de óvalos y una chaqueta d cuello largo que cubre su boca, él tiene el pelo negro muy de punta y un bigote, lleva una calabaza en la espalda que se utiliza para almacenar sus insectos.

El líder del clan Uzumaki Kushina (antes dije como era).

El líder del clan Inuzuka Tsume tiene la piel blanca y el cabello de color castaño fuerte el cual lleva revuelo y despeinado, además como miembro del clan Inuzuka posee dos marcas faciales de color rojo en forma de cuña en cada mejilla y alunas características a las de un animal, como colmillos pronunciados y pupilas inusualmente delgadas, lo que le concede una mirada afilada, suele vestir con el típico chaleco táctico verde de konoha y con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, además va maquillada con los labios de fucsia y sombra de ojos roja alrededor de los mismos.

El líder del clan Uchiha Fugaku tiene el cabello hasta el cuello de color castaño y ojos negros, viste una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris, lleva encima el uniforme Jonin, lleva el chaleco ninja estándar con el símbolo de la policía militar de Konoha y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior.

El líder del clan Senju Ichigo tiene el pelo castaño y ojos color negro, viste el uniforme habitual de Konoha la diferencia que al lado de los hombros está el símbolo del clan Senju.

Luego en una de las puntas de la mesa está el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze (también ya dije como era).

Al otro lado de la mesa está el consejo civil y los ancianos.

Danzo Shimura, parece un hombre frágil de edad que camina con un bastón, tiene el pelo de color oscuro y su ojo derecho lo tiene vendado, tiene la piel blanca, tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, lleva una camisa blanca con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies apenas por encima de su hombro derecho, la túnica esconde su brazo derecho que lo tiene vendado.

Homura Mitokado tiene el pelo color gris, al igual que una barba del mismo color, usa anteojos color verde, así como un ceño fruncido, también posee marcas faciales sólidas por sus mandíbulas, como consejero de Konoha Homura tiene un raje similar al de Hiruzen.

Koharu Utatane tiene el cabello suelto de color gris, viste un kimono largo sencillo.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tiene el pelo gris y unas pocas arrugas lleva un kimono blanco.

La sala del consejo estaba esperando a que el Hokage hablara hasta que un civil le pregunto "¿Hokage-Sama que paso con el Kyubi?"

"El Kyubi fue sellado dentro de mis dos hijos recién nacidos Menma tiene la parte Yin y Natsumi la parte Yang" Minato respondió ala pregunta.

"¿Minato como as sellado la parte Yin en Menma-kun y la parte Yang en Natsumi-chan?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Utilice el sello mortal de la parca" respondió Minato

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y la mayoría de personas tenían la cara atónita hasta que Hiruzen pregunto "¿Minato cómo es que sobreviviste al sello mortal de la parca?"

"Pues cuando invoque al Shinigami y había sellado al Kyubi solo dijo que tenía suerte porque estaba de buen humor y no me quito el alma, buen dejando es a un lado la aldea como esta cuanto sufrió la aldea y sus habitantes" dijo Minato

"La aldea sufrió grandes daños, pero ya lo estamos solucionando y casi no hubo bajas, también por lo que se los compuestos de los clanes tuvieron daños mínimos" dijo Shikaku.

"Entonces ya están reparando la aldea eso es bueno, buen trabajo Shikaku si no hay otro asunto que resolver" Minato miro a todos los de la sala y como nadie hablo "está bien esta reunión se ha terminado están despedidos"

En la oficina del Hokage

Minato estaba mirando al cielo desde su ventana, cuando escucha.

"Minato podemos hablar"

Minato se dio la vuelta para ver a su sensei Jiraiya, tiene el pelo completamente blanco, tiene unas rayas de sus ojos que acaban en la barbilla, lleva puesto un atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar la bandada ninja de Konoha, Jiraiya lleva puesta la supuesta banda ninja del monte Myoboku y es su espalda tiene el pergamino de contrato con los sapos.

"Claro sensei que pasa" dijo Minato

"te acuerdas de la profecía" Minato asintió "pues ha cambiado" antes de que Jiraiya pudiera continuar, Minato grito "QUEEEEEEE" Jiraiya se froto las orejas por el grito ´ya se lo que sintió el gran sapo sabio´ y luego siguió hablando "si el gran sapo sabio dijo que había cambiado".

"entonces como es la profecía ahora" Minato pregunto

"Pues algo así"

Flashback

"para que me has llamado gran sapo sabio" pregunto Jiraiya "Jiraiya chico te acuerdas de la profecía que te dije" Jiraiya asintió "pues ha cambiado" antes de que el gran sapo sabio pudiera continuar, Jiraiya grito "QUEEEEEEE" el gran sapo sabio se froto las orejas y luego continuo "si y dice así **una persona con un gran poder será quien traerá la paz al mundo shinobi o lo destruya, tendrá tanto la voluntad de fuego y la maldición de odio, es la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin, los Dioses le darán regalos y será entrenado por el fantasma de los Uchihas,** hay más pero el resto es borroso.

Jiraiya quedo con la boca abierta "tengo que decirle esto a Minato gracias gran sapo sabio hasta luego"

Fin de Flashback

Minato se quedó con la boca abierta "sensei cree que podría ser Narumi o Natsumi o Menma" pregunto Minato

"No lo ceo Minato recuerda lo que dice tendrá tanto la voluntad de fuego como la maldición de odio y la maldición de odio es un rasgo de los Uchihas" dijo Jiraiya

"Tienes razón tengo que hablar con Fugaku sobre esto para que podamos saber quién es" dijo Minato

"bueno Minato me voy, voy a estar buscando a ver si encuentro algo" dijo Jiraiya Minato asintió, luego Jiraiya se fue.

Así Minato hablo con Fugaku sobre la profecía y le dio la misión de encontrar al niño de la profecía también encontrar al tipo de la máscara que controlo al Kyubi.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo de Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naruto Uchiha Senju, como ya he dicho si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmela eso ayudara mucho bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. El cumpleaños de Naruto

**CAPITLO 1**

 **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naruto Uchiha Senju**

Hola espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de la historia, bueno vamos a seguir con la historia (una cosa que no dije en el prólogo es que Naruto se parece mucho a Madara tanto físicamente como en gustos por ejemplo la comida favorita de Naruto es Inari zushi que es la comida favorita de Madara entre otras cosas que diré más adelante, Sasuke y Sayuri serán mellizos no gemelos, Rin va hacer 9 años mayor que Naruto y también Tsunade es la tía abuela de Naruto).

"Habla persona"

´Pensamiento persona´

" **Jutsu/habla Bijuu"**

 **Jutsu/pensamiento Bijuu**

2 años después del ataque del kyubi el 6 de agosto en el compuesto Senju

En la cocina podemos ver a Naomi Uchiha preparando el desayuno, es también conocida por su belleza junto con sus ex-compañeras de equipo Kushina y Mikoto, tiene la piel blanca, ojos de color negro, tiene el pelo largo y liso con un flequillo a ambos lados de su cara, su pelo es de color negro, viste con una camiseta negra y una falda purpura con un delantal amarrillo, estaba terminando de cocinar el desayuno que era Inari zushi y aunque ella no le gusta mucho esta comida, es la comida favorita de su hijo mayor Naruto y como es su cumpleaños se la está haciendo ´creo que tengo que ir a levantar a Naruto, anoche se quedó jugando asta tarde con Izuna y luego entreno un poco con Ichigo-kun (si Naruto ya empezó su entrenamiento)´.

Naomi subió las escaleras y se fue directo a la habitación de Naruto toco varias veces por si Naruto ya se había levantado, pero no recibió respuesta entonces decidió entrar y hay estaba Naruto, Naruto tiene el pelo corto de color negro con un ligero tinte azul, sus ojos son de color negro y tiene puesta el piyama de cuerpo completo con un diseño de kunais y shurikens, Naruto estaba sin cobijas y con una pierna fuera de la cama ´jaja hijo como duermes´ se acercó a Naruto y lo sacudió "hijo despierta".

Naruto se movió y dijo "Kaa-chan (significa mama) otros 5 minutos".

Después de escuchar esas palabras a Naomi le creció una sonrisa algo siniestra "bueno entonces me voy a comer el Inari zushi que te hice" después de esas palabras se vio una silueta que salió de la habitación tan rápido como un rayo ´hijo no cambias, por lo menos esta ves si es verdad jeje, un momento tengo que apurarme o sino Naruto se comerá todo el Inari zushi e Ichigo-Kun, Izuna y yo no tendremos que comer´ cuando llego al comedor no quedaba nada y Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa "QUEEE Naruto como te comiste todo eso en tan poco tiempo".

"Jeje Kaa-chan estaba muy rico jeje" dijo Naruto sobándose la barriga.

"NARUTOOO" grito Naomi y empezó a perseguir a Naruto por toda la casa.

Unos momentos después de que Naomi empezara a perseguir a Naruto llego Ichigo junto Izuna en sus hombros, Izuna tiene el pelo corto de color castaño y ojos de color negro va vestido con un pijama idéntico a la de su Onii-san (significa hermano mayor).

"Naomi-chan ya llegamos, donde estarán"

"Otou-san" grito Naruto.

"Naruto que pasa" pregunto Ichigo.

"Es Kaa-chan se volvió laca" dijo Naruto, Ichigo se empezó a preguntar qué estaba pasaba.

"A quien dices loca NA-RU-TO "Naomi dijo de una forma que haría temblar hasta al Shinigami, tanto Naruto, Ichigo e Izuna empezaron a temblar.

Ichigo le pregunto "Naomi-chan que paso porque te pones así".

"Pues veras Naruto se comió todo el Inari zushi que hice para todos" respondió Naomi, ahora también Ichigo miraba a Naruto de la misma forma que Naomi.

"Esperen era broma no me lo he comido" dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"entonces donde esta e Naruto" pregunto Naomi ya normal.

"debajo de la mesa vengan" y como dijo Naruto el Inari zushi estaba debajo de la mesa, después de eso todos desayunaron juntos cuando terminaron Naomi hablo.

"bueno Naruto vete a bañar que a las 12:00 vienen los invitados para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Ichigo-kun puedes bañar a Izuna y dense pisa que son las 11:20" dijo Naomi.

Después de eso se escuchó un Hai.

40 minutos después

Podemos ver que Naruto va vestido con un kimono negro atado con un laso blanco, con el símbolo de los senju al lado de sus dos hombros y sandalias civiles, está en la puerta junto con sus padres y su Ototo (significa hermano menor).

Naomi va vestida con un kimono azul oscuro atado con un laso blanco, con el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda y sandalias civiles.

Ichigo va igual que Naruto.

Izuna va igual que Naruto solo que el kimono de él es azul oscuro (si se preguntan qué porque Naruto ni Izuna tienen el símbolo de los Uchihas es por qué para poder tener el símbolo de los Uchihas primero tiene que completar el **Jutsu Katon (fuego): gran bola de fuego)**.

Ya casi llegando al compuesto senju podemos ver que 10 persona son, Minato que va vestido con un kimono amarillo atado con un laso naranja y sandalias civiles.

Kushina va vestida con un kimono rojo atado con un laso naranja, con el símbolo de los Uzumakis al lado de los hombros y sandalias civiles.

Narumi es la viva imagen de su Kaa-chan tiene el pelo rojo hasta por debajo de su cuello, su piel es de color blanco y sus ojos gris-violeta, va vestida igual que su Kaa-chan.

Natsumi (se me olvido poner como era junto a Menma en el prólogo, pero aquí lo pongo) tiene el pelo hasta su cuello de color amarrillo, su piel es de tez canela y ojos de color azul brillante, va vestida igual que su Otou-san solo que con el símbolo de los Uzumakis al lado de los hombros.

Menma tiene el pelo corto de color amarillo, su piel es de tez canela y ojos de color azul brillante, va vestido con un kimono naranja atado con un laso naranja, con el símbolo de los Uzumakis al lado de los hombros.

Fugaku va vestido con un kimono negro atado con un laso negro, con el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda y sandalias civiles.

Mikoto tiene la piel blanca muy hermosa, con ojos oscuros, la nariz pequeña, su cabello de tonalidad azul oscuro es largo y liso, va vestida con un kimono purpura atado con un laso negro, con el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda y sandalias civiles.

Izumi tiene la piel blanca, ojos de color negros y tiene el pelo hasta por debajo del cuello de color negro, va vestida como su Kaa-chan, pero sin el símbolo de los Uchihas.

Sayuri tiene la piel blanca, ojos de color negros y tiene el pelo hasta su cuello decolo negro, va vestida como su Onii-san.

Sasuke tiene la piel blanca, ojos de color negros y tiene el pelo corto de color castaño, va vestido igual que su Otou-san, pero no tiene el símbolo de los Uchihas.

Cuando llegaron todos saludaron a Naruto y a los demás (una cosa los otros invitados son, los Nara Shikaku, Yoshino y Shikamaru, los Yamanaka Inoichi, su esposa (no sé cómo se llama) y Ino, los Akimichi Choza, su esposa (tampoco sé cómo se llama) y Choji, los Hyuga Hiashi, su esposa (tampoco sé cómo se llama jeje) y Hinata (Hanabi todavía no ha nacido por si piensan que me olvide de ella), los Inuzuka Tsume, Hana y Kiba, los Aburame Shibi y Shino, Kakashi, Rin, los Sarutobi Hiruzen y Asuma, Jiraiya y Tsunade (una cosa los personajes que no he descrito los describiré en próximos capítulos porque imagino que se hará algo tedioso estar leyendo la descripción de algún personaje a cada rato).

Cuando llegaron todos los invitados los niños se fueron a jugar mientras los adultos hablaban, hasta que llegó la hora de partir el ponqué y abrir los regalos, "bueno hijo ven y abre los regalos" dijo Naomi.

Naruto se acercó tomo el 1 regalo que es de Tsunade, es el collar del Shodai Hokage, un rollo de cómo mejorar el control de chakra y un rollo de ninjutsu médico.

El 2 regalo es de la familia Akimichi, es una camiseta gris, un pantalón estilo anbu gris sandalias shinobi negras y un par de protectores de manos como los que choza tiene.

El 3 regalo es de Kakashi, es un rollo de ninjutsu estilo Raiton (rayo) y estilo Doton (tierra).

El 4 regalo es de la familia Sarutobi, es un par de chuchilla de chakra y un rollo de ninjutsu estilo Futon (viento).

El 5 regalo es de Rin, son libros de historia y rollo de cómo mejorar el control de chakra.

El 6 regalo es de Jiraiya, es su primer libro la historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz.

El 7 regalo es de la familia Nara, es una bolsa con kunais y shurikens.

El 8 regalo es de la familia Yamanaka, son etiquetas explosivas y cable trampa.

El 9 regalo es de la familia Hyuga, son libros de la vida de cada uno de los Hokages.

El 10 regalo es de la familia Aburame, es un rollo con varios antídotos para venenos.

El 11 regalo es de la familia Inuzuka, es un rollo de taijutsu.

El 12 regalo es de la familia Uzumaki y Namikaze, es un rollo de sellado y el rasengan.

El 13 regalo es de la familia Uchiha, es un collar con el símbolo de los Uchihas, un rollo del estilo Katon y un rollo de genjutsu.

El ultimo regalo son de sus padres y Ototo, un rollo de kenjutsu y un rollo de kenjutsu.

"Arigatou" dijo Naruto después de que Naruto se despidiera de todos los invitados, se a dormir a su habitación.

En algún lugar de una cueva

"Madara-sama la fiesta de **cumpleaños de su nieto ya se acabó** " hablo una especie de planta atrapa moscas humanoide, con la mitad de su cuerpo blanco y la otra negra, lleva puesto una bata negra.

La planta humanoide le habla a un viejo de nombre Madara que parece muy desgastado, Madara tiene el pelo delgado y blanco, lleva un traje negro simple, tiene tres cuerdas gruesas que van desde la columna vertebral a la estatua demoniaca del camino exterior para sostener su vida, al parecer le falta el ojo derecho y utiliza su Kama como bastón improvisado "bien Zetsu ve y tráelo aquí" dijo Madara.

" **Hay** Madara-sama" dijo ahora la planta humanoide conocida como Zetsu luego se hundió en el suelo.

En la habitación d Naruto

Naruto estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que algo apareció en su habitación cuando miro había un hombre planta "quien eres tú" pregunto Naruto.

Zetsu respondió "soy Zetsu **Naruto-sama** ".

"Porque me llama sama" pregunto Naruto.

" **ven conmigo y sabrás** porque tranquilo no voy hacerte daño "respondió Zetsu.

"Está bien "así Naruto y Zetsu se fueron a la cueva donde estaba Madara, cuando llegaron Madara dijo "al fin te conozco Naruto".

Naruto se le quedo mirando (ya dije como es Madara) "quien eres".

"bueno Naruto soy el fantasma de los Uchihas, Madara Uchiha y tu abuelo"

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo en el próximo Madara le contara a Naruto su historia, Madara empezara a entrenar a Naruto, también Madara y Naruto sabrán que Naruto es la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin.**


	3. HISTORIA DE MADARA

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naruto Uchiha Senju**

Hola antes de continuar voy a responder unas preguntas.

 **Logan Morninghtstart:** Porque Minato le da el rasengan a Naruto es porque Minato e Ichigo estuvieron en el mismo equipo Genin y ellos crearon el rasengan y la razón por la que Ichigo no le da el rasengan a Naruto es porque él y Minato habían decidido darle el rasengan al hijo del otro como regalo de cumpleaños, pero ellos los entrenaran en sus técnicas personales.

 **Guest:** Naruto va hacer serio, pero solo en las peleas, normalmente va hacer amable y calmado.

 **Mr. Neil Watts:** Gracias por los 3 Oc los voy a utilizar en la historia.

También quiero preguntarles si quieren que ponga Limón en la historia.

También quiero decirles que perdón por la demora y que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero a partir del próximo capítulo serán más largos.

"Persona Habla"

'Pensamiento persona'

" **Jutsu / habla Bijuu"**

 **'Jutsu / pensamiento Bijuu'**

"Bueno Naruto soy el fantasma de los Uchiha, Madara Uchiha y tu abuelo" Después de esas palabras Naruto se quedó atónito por lo que acaba de escuchar pues la persona en frente de él dice ser Madara Uchiha que por lo que ha Leído es el cofundador de Konoha y mejor amigo de su tatarabuelo Hashirama Senju, pero él había escuchado que el Murió en una pelea con su tatarabuelo y no solo eso también dice que es su abuelo.

"Pero como tú no habías muerto y lo más importante como es que eres mi abuelo" Pregunto Naruto lo Primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Bueno Naruto te voy a mostrar todo, pero necesito que me mires a los ojos para mostrarte mis recuerdos" respondió Madara Naruto solo asistió.

(Una cosa voy a empezar a contar la historia de Madara después de la batalla de Madara y Hashirama

Flashback

Podemos ver a un hombre moribundo con una herida de espada en el pecho, este hombre es Madara Uchiha ex líder del clan Uchiha, Madara poco a poco se estaba desmayado, pero antes de que se desmayara vio dos siluetas, una de las siluetas era adolecente de alrededor de unos 15 años tiene una cara redonda, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo de color rojo con dos colas de caballo, lleva puesto un kimono amarillo, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas sandalias shinobi estándar de color marrón y la otra silueta era una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo largo de color rojo brillante con una franja lateral, lleva puesto un pantalón blanco simple y un kimono amarillo, la mujer y la adolecente, sanaron a Madara para después llevarlo a Uzushiogakure.

Una semana después de que la mujer y la niña sanaron a Madara para después llevarlo a Uzushiogakure, Madara al fin se estaba despertando y cuando se pudo mover se dio cuenta de que tenía el chakra sellado ´que paso donde estoy, lo último que recuerdo es que vi a dos siluetas después de mi batalla con Hashirama, porque tengo el chakra sellado y el nivel de Fuinjutsu es muy potente solo un Uzumaki puede hacer sellos tan poderosos´ Madara no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque dos personas entraron en la habitación eran la adolecente y la mujer que trajeron a Madara a Uzushiogakure.

"Bueno veo que al fin as despertado mi nombre es Emiko Uzumaki y esta ella es mi sobrina Kiyomi Uzumaki" dijo la mujer ahora conocida como Emiko Uzumaki.

"Como llegue aquí y porque tengo el chakra sellado" pregunto Madara.

"Bueno veras te encontramos casi muerto, pero pude sanarte luego te traje aquí a Uzushiogakure y porque tienes el chakra sellado es porque me di cuenta que eres un ninja entonces no pude arriesgarme a que cuando despertaras atacaras a alguna persona" respondió Emiko.

Madara se quedó pensando por un momento antes de preguntar "porque salvar a un desconocido y más a un ninja que podría ser tu enemigo".

"Puedes a agradecérselo a Kiyomi me convenció de que te ayudara" respondió Emiko, Madara se quedó mirando a Kiyomi, pero no dijo nada "bueno dejando esto a un lado tengo que llevarte ante Ashina Uzumaki".

"Quien es Ashina" pregunto Madara.

"Es el líder del clan Uzumaki, me pidió que cuando despertaras te llevara con el" respondió Emiko para después ir adonde esta Ashina junto a Madara y Kiyomi, cuando llegaron Madara vio un hombre de avanzada edad, con el pelo largo y canoso, barba de chivo con canas, lleva puesto una armadura similar a la de él y Hashirama, y en los hombros de su túnica llevaba el escudo de su pueblo natal.

"Bueno a sí que tú eres el que Emiko y Kiyomi salvaron" cuando Ashina lo vio más de cerca lo reconoció como Madara Uchiha ex líder del clan Uchiha "Emiko Kiyomi pueden salir quiero hablar con este hombre a solas" como dijo Ashina Emiko y Kiyomi salieron de la sala después de eso Ashina le dijo "bueno Madara dime porque no tengo que entregarte a konoha por haberlos traicionados".

"Sabes quién soy" pregunto Madara "claro que se quién eres el cofundador de Konoha" respondió Ashina, Madara se quedó pensando después de unos minutos Madara decidió contarle porque traiciono a Konoha,(en la historia Madara traiciona a konoha por la maldición de odio, pero paso algo que hiso que decidiera traicionar a la aldea que más adelante contare) después de que Madara le contara a Ashina porque traiciono a konoha, Ashina le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera Madara le agradeció y se fue junto con Emiko y Kiyomi para buscar un lugar donde se quedara mientras que está en Uzushiogakure.

A pasada muchos meses desde que Madara llego a Uzushiogakure y podemos ver a cuatro personas en la puerta de Uzushiogakure que son Madara, Ashina, Emiko y Kiyomi todos estaban hay para despedirse de Madara en los últimos meses Madara, Ashina, Kiyomi y Emiko se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, cuando todos se despidieron de Madara él se fue (esta parte de la historia voy a contarla un copo más rápido debido a que es cuando Madara se enamora de la abuela de Naruto y no voy a entrar mucho en detalle).

Han pasado muchos años desde que Madara se fue de Uzushiogakure, podemos ver a Madara caminando por las calles de Uzushiogakure directo hacia la casa Ashina, cuando llega toca la puerta y Ashina le abre, Ashina se sorprende al ver a su viejo amigo Madara, "Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo" dijo Madara con el sharingan activado, después de eso a Ashina no le quedo duda de que él era Madara y lo invito a entrar.

Después de que entraron empezaron hablar de donde había ido Madara, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, Ashina se levantó a abrir la puerta y al abrirla había una mujer con el cabello rojo hasta la cadera y los ojos azules(no sé cómo será el atuendo jonin de Uzushiogakure así que lo voy a poner muy parecido al de konoha) lleva puesto una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo, en los hombros lleva el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, encima de la camiseta tiene un chaleco gris, con un pantalón azul oscuro y sandalias shinobis azules lleva vendas alrededor de los tobillos, "a Kiyomi eres tu ven pasa hay alguien que querrás saludar" Kiyomi se quedó confundida por lo que acaba de decir Ashina, pero entro a ver quién era la persona de quien hablaba Ashina.

Al llegar a la sala vio a un hombre con una túnica que cubría gran parte del cuerpo, pero cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta lo reconoció como Madara Uchiha el hombre que había salvado junto con su tía Emiko hace ya muchos años, "Madara espero que recuerdes a Kiyomi" después de lo que dijo Ashina Madara se quedó impactado cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, era la adolecente que lo había salvado hace muchos años con su tía y se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

Después de que Kiyomi y Madara se saludaran Madara les pregunto por Emiko solo para que le dijeran que había muerto en una misión hace un par de años, después de varias horas de hablando Kiyomi se fue para su casa y Madara se quedó adormir en la casa de Ashina ya que no tenía donde quedarse.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Madara volvió a Uzushiogakure desde hace un año Madara y Kiyomi se han unido mucho y han tenido varias citas, y hace unas semanas Madara invito a Kiyomi a una cita donde la llevo a una cascado cerca de la aldea donde Madara le pidió a Kiyomi que, si quería ser su novia y Kiyomi acepto, después de la cita se fueron a donde Ashina a contarle, después de contarle Ashina los felicito para después darle una advertencia a Madara de que cuidara a Kiyomi o lo lamentaría.

Han pasado muchos años desde que Kiyomi y Madara empezaron a salir, ahora los podemos ver felizmente casados, cuando hace casi dos años Madara le propuso matrimonio a Kiyomi en la misma cascado donde le había pedido que fuera su novia y ahora viven juntos en una casa.

Pero hace nueve meses Kiyomi le dio una noticia a Madara que lo hiso muy feliz y es que Kiyomi estaba embarazada, hace tres meses le dieron una noticia Kiyomi y es que tenía una enfermedad, pero no la podían tratar mientras estaba embarazada y que cuando diera a luz solo podrían salvar a uno, ahora podemos ver a Kiyomi pidiendo le ha Madara que protegieras a nuestra hija y Madara con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió que la protegería, y así Kiyomi con una sonrisa viendo a su esposo e hija murió feliz sabiendo que su hija iba hacer feliz, después de que enterraron a Kiyomi Madara le puso a su hija Naomi Uchiha Uzumaki ya que era el nombre que Kiyomi había decidido si era una mujer, después Madara tomo una decisión de llevar a Naomi a Konoha y la dejo en la puerta del orfanato Uchiha, pero siempre la protegió desde las sombras.

Fin de Flashback


End file.
